Of All Choices
by alohaLove
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper chooses to be known by three names not two. He chooses to call not text. He chooses a lot of different things and Sonny wants to know why, oh, don't we all?
1. Maybe Texting Does Suck

Of All Choices

One shot

5:11 pm Condor Studios

"Chad, just text me later when you're ready to admit it," Sonny called out behind her. They just finished one of their hourly arguments. This time it was about how Chad won't admit that he watches So Random! But Sonny knows he does for a fact because she walked into his dressing room while it was on.

"Never gonna happen, Monroe," Chad yelled out from his dressing room.

Six Hours Later at Sonny's Apartment

Sonny was lying on her couch watching t.v. and waiting for her hot chocolate to get hot in the microwave. The microwave beeped and she got up and took out the hot water. She was dumping the chocolate mix into the cup and started searching everywhere for her marshmallows. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Oh, shut up! I am trying to find my marshmallows whoever's calling me! Wait, who is calling me?" She became interested and rushed to her phone on the couch.

"This is Sonny," she walked back into the kitchen and finally found the marshmallows.

"CDC, what it do?" Sonny placed one huge marshmallow lightly on top of her drink and took it to the couch.

"Chad? Why are you calling me at," Sonny checked her watch, "11:11? Ooh, make a wish!"

After the minute ended, Chad continued the convo.

"Well, I am ready to admit…," he started.

"Yeessss?" Sonny asked eagerly.

"I am ready to admit that I do watch So Random," he continued.

"Ha! I knew it," Sonny was practically jumping up and down on her seat.

"…to make myself feel especially exceptional." He concluded.

"Well, I should've expected that. Anyways, seriously, I told you to text me. Next time, text me," She knew he wouldn't listen to her but it was worth a shot. He never texted her. She didn't know why. You'd think it was easier for him so he wouldn't have to waste his voice on a Random.

"Sure, why? Are you busy at," he paused, "11:22?"

"Well, not tonight, but usually, people would be asleep by now," To Sonny it was obvious, to Chad, a mystery.

"So are you saying you don't want to talk to the all mighty and powerful Chad Dylan Cooper at night? Most girls would love to talk to a God," You could almost hear him pop his collar.

"Well, of course I would like to talk to a God, when you see Zac Efron let me know," Sonny just started cracking up knowing her comeback ended the conversation.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. You are so naïve. You actually believe Zac is better than me! Honestly, he's like a Demi God. I am Zeus. You know you want Zeus," he said. Oh goodness, no.

"Chad, I'm gonna let you go for now since I am tired and about to hang up on you in three, two, o—"

"Wait, let me say goodnight first," Chad interrupted.

"Okay, you said it, goodnight," Sonny said about to hang up but Chad cut her off again.

"No, that wasn't me saying goodnight. This is, goodnight Sonny, my favorite random," Chad sounded sweet and just plain cute. Sonny could imagine his award winning smile and him in his pajamas (probably with his face on it); beautiful.

"Goodnight Chad, my favorite… something, I'll figure that out when I'm not half asleep. Haha, love you Chad, I'm hanging up now like I was going to five minutes ago," Sonny yawned and hung up.

"Love you too," Chad kept the phone to his ear just to reminisce in the moment where Sonny told him she loved him. Of course, she was half knocked out when she said it, but still, she did. _And she wonders why I don't text her, _Chad thought and smiled to himself as he closed his eyes to sleep.

The next day

"Hey Sonnayyy," Chad greeted with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye.

"Hey Chaddd," Sonny tried to put emphasis on the last part of his name but it didn't really work since he only has one syllable.

"Never do that again. It just doesn't match my name like it does yours," he chuckled and sat on the couch on Tawni's half of the room.

"So what are you doing here?" Sonny asked while she got up and went to her changing room to get into her next costume. She was rehearsing the Check it Out Girls sketch for tonight.

"What? No, get out you jerkface! Or Leave you jerkthrob! Nothing? Wow, I'm impressed, you must actually love me," he started to ramble on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? Back it up there, did you just say _I_ love _you_? What are you talking about?" Sonny came out from behind the changing curtain and sat back in her vanity.

"Well, of course you don't remember. But you told me you love me last night. I think I have it recorded on my phone," Chad took out his phone and started playing around with it.

"That's crazy," Sonny scoffed.

"I know right, I can do everything with this phone; record, watch McKenzie Falls, not watch So Random, OH, AND, I can give myself sideburns with this app I found! It is pretty crazy," Chad was way too interested in his phone.

Sonny just stared at him dumbfounded. She would laugh if it was Tawni or Grady or Nico, but it was Chad. She couldn't give him the satisfaction of making her laugh.

"Well, I'd love to see you with sideburns, I really would, but I gotta go. I have to rehearse," Sonny headed for the door.

"Kay, love you," Chad called out.

"Love you too," Sonny said but instantly realized what she said, "I didn't mean that like that. It's automatic. I seriously didn't mean it, not that I don't, well no, I don't. Well, I do, but not in that particular way that I do, I don't. 'Ya know?" Sonny said.

"Yeah, I get it. You're trying to say you didn't mean to say Love you too as an automatic response," Sonny sighed as a relief he got it, "you meant to say it with more passion and love because you love me. I get it, thanks for explaining," he got up and walked over to Sonny's door. He winked, pecked her cheek and left.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you are something else. And no, I don't love you! And do NOT call me tonight!" Sonny yelled out after him.

"Look, I'm never going to text you. If we ever communicate through cellular phones, it will be a call. The best things happen when I hear your voice. First, even though you didn't know it, you told me you loved me. Next, you say it again which enforces you're love. And... have you ever noticed that I take the long way to my set and to the commissary and the parking lot, just so I can 'accidentally' run into you? Sonny, you make my days better. Every night, I think about the highlight of my day, and somehow, someway, it turns out to be the first minute I see you and your gigantic smile and your beautiful eyes and your gorgeous glow of sunniness that you bring with you everywhere. Haven't any of your cast mates ever noticed that I come here to see you and not them? Haven't you noticed that you're the only girl that doesn't love me and you're the only girl I've ever thought about for more than two minutes? Come on, I think it's obvious why I don't text you. I would never hear your voice. And your voice is the only thing that makes my cold heart beat. I love you, get it now?" Chad said pacing back and forth in front of Sonny. She couldn't think. She was absolutely speechless. But there was one thing she could say,

"Never text me"


	2. Always So Random

Always So Random

Chad's just been full of surprises lately. First, he admits to watching So Random! Even though he doesn't admit that he enjoys it. Then, he tells Sonny that he loves to hear her voice. And the biggest shocker he made that week was when he surprised the So Random! cast with an exclusive Coco Moco Coco color nail polish, 10 gold coins for Grady and Nico to share, and vent furniture for Zora. However, he didn't give Sonny anything because his presence is her gift. Though, Sonny didn't mind, she liked it.

After Sonny thought about it, she decided that Chad made an effort to come and visit her at her set, so maybe she should go to his. Not that they were together or anything, but she definitely wanted to be. So she walked over to McKenzie Falls and went into Chad's dressing room. She never noticed how far of a walk it actually was. Chad must really need to hear her voice if he's willing to walk all that way just to fight.

"Hey Chad, are you busy?" she asked the blonde sitting in his vanity.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" he asked getting up and walking her out into the direction of her set.

"Well, maybe I just wanted to visit the famous Chad Dylan Cooper at his set instead of him at mine," she told him sweetly walking with him. She was stunned at his wardrobe. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with vans. He looked… dare she says, normal.

"Sonny, I'm Chad, not a lunar eclipse, stop staring," he laughed knowing that she liked what she saw.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was simply," she paused to think of what she was looking at, "checking that your shoelaces were correctly tied. I didn't even know you knew how to tie your own shoes," she coolly stated and gasped at the end.

"Ha-ha, very funny Sonny. For your information, I always tie my own shoes," Sonny looked at him and he admitted, "That was once and that stage hand offered to tie it while I was eating my steak."

"That was so not one time. Anyways, Chad, I am honestly interested about why you come to our set but I rarely ever come to yours?" Sonny's turned to face him.

"Well, that's because I can't have a Random on my set, duh!" he said turning to continue their walk.

"Chad, you know that's not true. Seriously, what is the reason?" she asked taking his hand, hoping that would soften him up.

"Oh, look! Let's go play with that dog over there," Chad pointed over to the dog about 10 feet in front of them. Sonny instantly ran over to the dog and started to play with her. He was so happy she was easily distracted; he didn't want to confess anything else to her. It made him seem like a gushy sap.

20 minutes later in the Prop House

"Guys, look at this puppy Chad and I found!" Sonny was holding the little lab in her arms and walked in.

"Sonny, what did we say about playing with dogs at Condor Studios?" Nico said getting up from the mini fridge to stand next to Sonny.

"And giving them love?" Grady added.

"And care?" Tawni scoffed at the word.

"Guys, don't worry, this dog isn't from a TV show. At least, I don't think. Besides, Gassy turned out okay. No worries," Sonny said still looking at the dog and smiling.

"Yeah, just let her play with the dog," Chad said as he jumped onto their couch and flipped through a magazine that had a special on Chad.

"Why, Chip? Hiding something from Sonny and you know that dog will distract her?" Nico questioned as if interrogating him.

"Yeah, hey, Sonny, didn't you go over to the Falls?" Grady bit into his chicken he was holding in his left and drank the milkshake he was holding in his right.

"Oh, right! Chad! We WERE having a conversation and you DID distract me! Oh my gosh, he used you," Sonny directed the last line to the puppy in her arms.

"Sonny, no. I did not try to distract you, I simply wanted you to play with your new puppy, Sunshine," Chad got up and walked over to the puppy.

"Wait, this puppy is mine? What?" she asked.

"Yeah, I had a few reasons I didn't want you over at the Falls," Chad started.

"For one, you wouldn't have gotten your puppy… and I named her Sunshine, don't ask why. Second, The Falls is honestly just not a place for a Random like yourself," Sonny sunk, "its not good enough for you guys. Okay. Yes, the Falls is not good enough for Randoms."

"Why?" Sonny retorted.

"Because… once again, I am about to confess my feelings. You know, this sucks. Anyway, if you go over there, we wouldn't be able to laugh. Have you ever noticed that every time you are at my set, you've never laughed? I've noticed. I've noticed because, again, your voice is medicine to me, I might say I hate it, but it makes me feel better. And your laugh just makes me realize how much more I need you. Even though I'm on a drama, I love to laugh because the cause of it is you. You make me happy just by seeing you. And you make my mind go blank whenever you crack a joke. Chuckle City makes all my dramas go away. And I like that. Okay, so I never want you at the Falls. End of story," Chad ended sitting back on the couch.

"I told you guys he's sweet," Sonny whispered to her cast as they all stood there, jaws dropped.

"Thanks Cooper," they all said in unison.

"Don't call me Cooper," Chad said in monotone.

"Doesn't Sonny like always call you that?" Nico asked.

"Well, yeah. But she's allowed to," Chad said in a 'duh' tone.

"Man, Sonny gets away with everything."


	3. Maybe I Want to be Alone?

It's been three weeks and two days since the break up. It devastated Chad. He's been keeping track just hoping that maybe he'll be given another chance, even after the other three he received. He knew he didn't deserve it, but he kept wishing at 11:11, and catching airplanes (he was up to 999 now, just one more and he'll get a wish), and searching for shooting stars. One day, things will go back to nor—no, that's not what he wants. That's what started everything. He wanted things to be nor- the "n" word, and he pushed Sonny away. He was fed up with himself and he knows he was wrong. And yet, he stayed locked up in his room wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt with no hair product in his hair or steak in front of him; just a bag of McDonalds food, a So Random! box set, and his homework assignment, from two months ago.

Knock, knock, "Chad open up! You haven't left your room in… well, I don't really know the last time I saw you was. Come out, please. We're baking Chad-colate Chad-kies, your favorite! Come on man, man up. Rub some dirt on it. What would Mackenzie do? Chad, I'm coming in," his brother, Spencer, yelled, sincerely sorry for his poor brother.

"You don't have a key," Chad yelled back monotonously just staring straight ahead at his sky blue wall.

"Dude, get a better hiding spot. You're key has always been taped to your door at your height. By the way, I'm tall enough to reach it now," he said stepping in smiling. "What's up? When you lose things, you'd just go find something else to replace it. Get out, get some fresh air, put on a different shirt or take a shower with that thing on."

"When you get someone like Sonny, you'll understand." Chad sobbed into his pillow in his racecar bed and hid his face from his brother.

"Oh, this is about Sonny," he said relieved and mumbled to himself, "good, I already spent your last paycheck."

Chad continued crying and crying until he finally stopped.

"If Sonny and I aren't together, it's like Mackenzie is poor. It just isn't right! Sure, I was the worst boyfriend and sure, she deserved better. But if she just gave—" Spencer cut him off.

"Get another girl. What other choice do you have? Simple and easy. That's how we Coopers solve things," Spencer popped his collar and leaned back cockily.

"_What other choice do I have?_ This is why I don't ask you for advice. Man, if it were that easy, I wouldn't be crying. There is another option I choose instead of 'getting another girl'," he quoted his brother, "I choose to be single."

"You choose to be single? Oh, I thought girls just realized how big of a baby you are and don't want your baggage," he asked dumbfounded.

"You're an idiot. Every girl wants Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm gonna let you know something that I don't tell just anyone because Coopers have a certain charm and respect and you're not going to ruin it. Listen up, better yet, take notes," Chad hands him a pen and scrap script paper. "I choose to be single because Sonny is the only girl I want. I'd rather be single than go on with life dating some other girl knowing it's not serious. That would just hurt me and the girl. It's the principle of the thing. Dude, be a man and stop being selfish."

"Selfish? You are a hypocrite. You, Chad Dylan Cooper, ruined your only real relationship because of your selfish needs. Don't tell me to stop being selfish. You have a choice. Hell, you have choic_es_. You chose to get a recount. You chose to continually hurt Sonny. You chose to be the way you are. Do you realize that?"

Chad stared at his brother incredulously. He couldn't believe how right yet how one-sided he was. He took a minute to order his next lecture correctly but found all the words jumbled together in his head, so he went on. "My choices are done. I can't redo them. But, you know what? I wouldn't if I could. I had good intentions; reasons for what I did. Sure, they were irrational, but I can't take them back. And I chose to be the way I am because with Sonny, nothing else mattered. So, yeah, I was a jerk to everyone and I acted dumb and I'm an idiot," Chad slowed down and started to look down at his hands. Just a second it took. Just a second he saw all he needed. In that second, Chad changed his choice. He saw the red little heart Sonny drew on his palm that he's been retracing since that dreaded day. Spencer took his hand and stared at the doodle.

"Dude, sometimes I get weird vibes from you. You really shouldn't draw hearts on your hand, it's a girl thing. You know what, I'm just gonna go down and eat," and with that he walked toward the door, "Oh, and by the way, I lied. We don't have Chad-colate Chad-kies. Sorry."

And Chad was alone once again.

"I'm alone because I made a promise to you that I'd never love anyone more than you. And my promises are legit." Just then, he looked out his window and saw a plane. He put his pointer and middle finger together and caught the plane. He made his wish. And two seconds later, he received a call from none other than Miss Sonny Munroe.


End file.
